Survival Of The Fearest
'The Contestants must do whatever it takes to face their most deepest fears, they are up against anything that Chris has in mind for them. ' Plot The Episode opens with Doug and Omar waiting outside the bathroom, waiting for the girls to finish their privacy, but inside, they had a conflict, Mei started turning the hot water on inside the showers which caused the other girls to get mad and got into a fight with Mei, Omar and Doug listened and laughed at it till it got worse, making them flee, after it, the contestants are called to the mess hall where Chris explained their challenge, facing their most deepest and darkest fears, even if it can make them get injured. Casts Dialogue *Chris: Last time on Total Drama Mash Up, the contestants have to do a terrible and mostly dangerous scavenger hunt for the not so real treasure, there were loads of events, Dan met Darth Vader, Matthew took a bath in radioactive waste, and Arturo almost got eaten by a big purple croc, what kind of horror have we got installed for them today? who will survive their most darkest nightmares? find out today, on TOTAL...DRAMA...MASHUP. **Theme Song Plays* *Doug and Omar waits outside the bathroom, waiting for the girls to finish* *Mei gets a bit mean and turns the hot water inside, where the other girls are showering* *Jaoa: Why is it so hot? *Emily: who turned the hot water on? *Emma: just leave them alone *Mei: why should i? *demi opens the door in her shower with a towel on, angry and attacks mei* *Emily: whats going on out there? *outside, Doug and Omar hears their cat fight and smiles, although, when they hear the fighting got worse due to more girls joining the fight, they ran away *Doug: jesus thats getting bad, lets just do this lumberjack style *Omar and Doug flee* *mess hall* *Dan: ouch, what happened to them? *Doug: huge fight in bathroom, have to do it another way *Damien: what is our challenge today now? hope its not worse then last time *Ricardo: it could be *Chris enters* *Chris: i hope youre prepared for todays truly terrifying challenge *Scarlet: wasnt going to boney island terrifying enough already? *Chris: no, this is far worse, get ready to face, your darkest and deepest nightmares! *Malik: oh no, you dont mean *Chris: yep, its facing your fears *Ray: *whispers* lucky they dont know our fears, *laughs* *Chris: alright ray, youre up first, here theres gonna be a funny show today, hear theyre clowns *damien gasps* *Chris: and junior, the lake, youre getting a dive *Junior gasps* *Dan: hold up, how the heck did he know our fears? *Chris: the fine print *Dan: *conf* blasted fine print *Damien: *conf* stalkers *Demi: *conf* how am i gonna face mines *The woods* *Chris: Damien, meet our friend, the clown *Clown: hi *laughs crazily* *Damien: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ANYTHING BUT THAT *runs away* *Chris: just be nice to him bro, say hi back or somethin *The dock of shame* *Chris: Alright junior, here *gives junior a snorkel* youre gonna have to stay in the lake for 2 hours without being afraid of the sharks *Junior: are you kidding me? *the woods* *Chris: Jaoa, your turn, lets hope you can meet our most beiggest ROBOT *Jaoa: *gasps* *helicopter drops crate and a robot appears inside* *Chris: *kicks it* activate *Robot: enemy alert, initiating eliminating procedure, *ray gun appears* *Malik: where the heck did you get that *Chris: oh we recovered it after its accident in area 51 *flashback begins from TDWT episode 15* *Courtney kicks the robot* *Robot: intruder alert, initiating eliminating procedure *ray gun pops up, it abouts to fire but falls instead, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW *flashback ends* *Dan: oh *Jaoa seen running around while the robot runs after her shooting* *Chris: Harriet, meet me at the bathroom *Harriet: what for? *Chris: oh youll find out *chuckles* *inside the bathroom* *Harriet: *seen wearing gloves* thats it, i just need to clean the bathroom? *Chris: Yes and no, youll find out why soon *harriet looks confused* Well, good luck, *goes outside and locks the door* *Harriet: well, that shouldnt be so hard *she starts to hear justin bieber baby inside the bathroom* NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *Harriet: *conf* *shaking in fear* *Tom: *confessional* Hahahahahaha, oh man that was funny. I mean who is afraid of Justin Bieber? Hahaha! *the boathouse, tom locked inside with door locked *Tom: *gulp* stupid alone in the dark!! *Chris: Jenny *Jenny: what now? *Chris: time for your fear, you have to sit under this tree, which is home to a bee hive, which is a home to bees *Jenny: are you serious? im not doing that! and how the heck did you know my fear? *Chris: none of your beezwax, now get to it!! *back to jaoa* *Jaoa: ahhhhhhhh *switches to glory* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Malik's fear* *Malik: *strangled by a snake* aaaarrrgggghhhhhh, this....really...hurts....and...its...really squashy *struggles* *Dan's fear* *Dan: *gulp* c...c.ccockroaches!!! *Serena: Oh gross, that is just disgusting! *Chris: just jump into it, we'll get an intern to help you *Dan: oh come on!! *intern pushes Dan* *Dan: oi stop that! *jumps down into the pool* hey, i did it, but ugh, disgusting *Chris: youre next mariah *Mariah: *sighs* fine *Arturo: you can do it babe, i believe in you *Mariah: thx, *climbs up the ladder and jumps and suceeds* *Arturo: thats my girl *Mariah: ugh, gross! *katelyn's fear* *Chris: you have to bathe in this tub of bugs, you as well Emily and Emma, each of you will do it at the same time *Emily: *gasps* *Emma: Ugh, that is gross! *Katelyn: i dont think i can do this *Chris: you have to you 3 chickens *Melissa: that is just stupid, even i can do it, or are you just too chicken? *Emma: we'll show you who's chicken *The 3 girls: not funny Chris *Chris: it is for me *the girls struggle to get in* *All 3 suceeds* *Emily: i did it! *Emma: Sweet *Emily: im proud of myself, i faced one of my deepest fears *Raymond's Fear* *Chris: Ray, put this mask on!! *Raymond: uh...ok? *puts it on* *Chris: now, look in the mirror *Raymond: *sees* AHHHHH im *bleep* ugly!!! *Chris: you have to keep that mask on for 6 hours *Raymond: oh *bleep* *Raymond: *conf* this sucks, i hated doing that, this face is perfect the way it is, who couldnt resist a face like this? *Melissa's fear* *Chris: now melissa, time for a uh... make up *Melissa: oh great, i can use this *Chris: okay done, like your new look? *Melissa: AHHHHHH, I LOOK HIDIOUS!!!! IM A NERD!!!! *Melissa: *conf* i have fears of being a nerd cause i was one when i was young, now im it again! *Chris: if you can survive being like that for 6 hours, you win. *Melissa: Fine, idiot *Doug's fear* *Chris: Doug, your turn, bring in the bear!! *Doug: eeh, is that a bear? what do i have to do? *Chris: bond with it, like owen did, release him Chef! *Chef: *releases the bear, it chases after Doug* *Doug: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Chris: hehehehe, man's best friend *Chef: or maybe not *both laugh* *Kylie's fear* *Kylie: im claustaphobic *Chris: you have to stay in this tunnel for about an hour, if you dont survive and run, you lose *Kylie: ok fine ill go, it should be fun *she goes into the tunnel* AHHHHHHH, SMALL SPACE!!!! *Chris: yeesh, freak out already? *Cassidy and Scarlet's fear* *Chris: you have to let this turantula stay on your head for an hour *Cassidy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Chris puts it on her head* *Scarlet: oh come on!!!! *Demi's fear* *Chris: demi, your challenge is to kiss this frog, like you mean it *Demi: ugh, gross!!! *Demi: *conf* that was the grossest thing EVER, *gags and vomits again* *Daniel: come on dem, we need this for the win! *Demi: ugh, okay *kisses the frog* there, *gags and vomits* *Chris: Ahh, clean up on aisle 5! *Daniel's fear* *Chris: Daniel, you have to stay in the infirmery for 2 hours *Daniel: this just reminds me of hospitals, i HATE them!!! *Chris: dont worry, our friendly nurse will take care of you *Chef: *wearing nurse uniform* hehehehehe, im gonna make this less safe for you *Daniel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Chris: Jonna! heres your challenge *puts a bald mask on her* you have to keep that on for 6 hours *Jonna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, i look like im bald!!!! *Jonna: *conf* i look hidious *crys* *highest cliff* *Chris: Arturo and Omar, you have to jump down this cliff into that ring below *Arturo: oh come on! i hate heights! *Chris: come on you big chicken *Arturo: Shut up idiot! *jumps* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *lands perfectly* YES!!!! made it, whos a chicken now Chris? *Chris: geez, Omar, youre next *Omar: *gulp* *conf* i have fears of heights, i am freaked out to be doing this, i might die! *Omar: i can do this *takes time* here i go *runs and jumps* *Omar: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Arturo under looks frightened at omar cause he might crush him* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *makes a big splash* *Chris: well, thats 1 point for code blue and 1 for black plague *mei's fear* *Mei: im not going in there, im not getting dirty *Chris: oh you are *pushes mei in* try staying there for 2 hours *Mei: Damn you Chris, im gonna sue you!! *Matthew's fear* *Matthew: hey, where are my video game consoles? WHERE ARE THEY!!!?? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I NEED THEM!!!!! *Ricardo's fear* *Damien: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *ricardo sees the clown* *Ricardo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Chris: *walks by the dock* ahahahahhaa, oh, that clown does a good work *bang* what the? *Tom runs out of the boathouse screaming* *Tom: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!! *runs and falls into the water, junior sees him and waves at him, Tom waves back uneasy. *back to jaoa* *Jaoa: *glory* *robot almost shoots her hair* Hey, watch the hair! *changes to chuck* why you damn robot messing with me *punches and kicks the robot* *Robot: Ow, you will pay *fires laser* *Jaoa: *chuck* oh yeah you fool!! take this! HAAAAYAAAA *kicks the robot and chases it around the camp* *Damien and Ricardo* *Clown: i wanna play with ya *Damien: ARGGHHH, GET AWAY FROM US!!!! *harriet* *Harriet: *breaks the door of the bathroom* AHHHHHHHHHHHH, OUTTA MY WAY!!!!!! *runs away* *Malik* *Malik: *struggles* im no scared of you, *punches the snake and it goes unconsious* haha, take that you stupid serpant *the woods* *Doug: nice bear!!! hey, hes not so bad *comes close the bear* you okay with me around? *bear nods and they high five* *in the changig room* *Melissa: *takes off her stuff* ugh, i cant take it anymore!!!!! too scary *Ray takes off his mask* *Raymond: argghhhh, finally, my beautiful face is back *jonna takes her mask off* *Jonna: my hair's back, YES!!!!! *Scarlet: its 6 hours already *takes the turantula off* ugh, gross but i suceeded!!! *lake wawanakwa* *Junior: *surfaces* YES!!!! that was fun!!! haha *Serena's fear* *Chris: and now, the last fear, you have to sky dive down into the X over there *Serena: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? last time i did it, i was injured badly!! and now you expect me to do it again!!?? *Chris: let me think about that, Yes, and you need this for the win *Serena: Fine *jumps* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *pulls out parashute* Yes, it worked *she lands* Yes!!!!!! *Chris: congratulations, you beat your challenge, seems like everyone did theirs, but, the winner is... Black Plague *All BP Member: *Cheer* *Chris: Code Blue, youre in no winner, no loser spot *Code Blue: *cheer* *Chris: Bashing Beetles, one of your butts is going home tonight, but who will it be? ill see you at the campfire ceremony, but now, time to go to the mess hall to have your lunch, and discuss who you want off tonight *mess hall, bashing Beetles* *Mei: well, whoever didnt do the challenge is off *Emma: but who will we vote for? *Mei: id say either Damien or Ricardo!! *Damien: Hey, we just dont like clowns *Kylie: whos going off? *Mei: well someone has to, its almost time *Campfire ceremony* *Chris: Bashing Beetles, you have casted your votes in Major decision, the person that does not get a marshmallow, must immediately walk the dock of shame over to the boat of losers and leave, and you cant come back, EVER, got it? *All: Yes!!! *Chris: okay, first marshmallow of the night goes to, Emma *Emma: Yes!!! *Chris: Melissa *Melissa: glad i have to wear that frikin nerd make up for nothing *Chris: Kylie *Kylie: huh? *Chris: Mei *Mei: *catches it* *Chris: Damien *Damien: phew *Chris: there are only 2 marshmallows left on this plate, the 3 of you have got a lot of votes, but the next goes to... Jenny *Jenny: Good, im safe *Chris: Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening, who will it go to? Jaoa, or Ricardo? *Dramatic music plays* *Chris: .................. Jaoa *Jaoa: *switches back to normal* oh Yay!!! *Ricardo: oh crap, you dont mean... *Chris: Yep, youre out Ricardo *Ricardo: Damn it! damn all of you, fine, i dont need this stupid show or the stupid million bucks, im outta here, good luck losing! *Chris: whoa ho, tension, what will our campers face next time? will it be worse or better? Find out all of this next time, on TOTAL...DRAMA...DESPAIR!!!!!! Trivia *The robot Jaoa has to face as her fear is the same one from area 51. Gallery Doug and Omar.png|Doug and Omar grin with the fight inside the bathroom Junior's fear.png|Junior's fear: Staying underwater with sharks Jaoa's Fear.png|Jaoa's fear is to face the Robot from Area 51 flashback.png|Flashback from Ep 15 of TDWT: The Ex-Files Harriet's fear.png|Harriet cleaning the bathroom before JB baby starts from a hidden amp Tom's confessional.png|Tom laughing at Harriet's fear in the confessional Tom's fear.png|Tom's fear: Alone in the dark Emily's confessional.png|Emily saying shes proud of herself for facing her fear Mariah jump.png|Mariah about to jump into a pool of cockroaches in order to conquer her fear AnimalO.jpg|The Bear who Doug has to befriend in order to conquer his fear Doug's fear.png|Doug running away from his fear aka the bear Demi's fear.png|Demi's fear: Kissing a Frog Arturo suceeds.png|Arturo after conquering his fear of heights Omar's fear.png|Omar belly flopping off the cliff after Arturo Arturo scared by Omar.png|Arturo looks at Omar who is belly flopping behind him Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes